Tempest
The Andromeda Initiative Survey Ship Tempest is a scout ship used by the Pathfinder team to explore various worlds across the Heleus Cluster in the hope of finding suitable homes for Milky Way colonists in the Andromeda galaxy. Between missions, Tempest is the Pathfinder team's home, and everything in it is state of the art. The Tempest was originally one of several purpose-built ships for each Ark's Pathfinder team. Kallo Jath was part of the team that designed and tested the Tempest and its prototype. When the Nexus struck the Scourge after arriving in the Heleus Cluster, the other Pathfinder ships were destroyed, making the Tempest one of a kind. Before the arrival of Ark Hyperion, Nexus leadership had planned to dismantle the Tempest for its parts, but Vetra Nyx protected the ship. Internal Layout Research Room Practical applications of intel and samples gathered like upgrading weapons, armor, and the ND1 Nomad are done in the research room, supported by discoveries from the ship's tech and bio labs. It is situated at the ship's approximate center, between engineering at the aft and the tech and bio labs at the fore. Additionally, Strike Teams missions can be launched from a terminal in this room. This is the location of the Research Center on the Tempest. Tech Lab Technological items are sequestered and studied at the tech lab. It is located just opposite the bio lab in the fore section of the ship. Bio Lab The bio lab has containment and analysis facilities for biological samples like plants. It is located just opposite the tech lab in the fore section of the ship. Meeting Room The meeting room, situated toward the upper aft section of the Tempest, is a place to gather the crew or hold video conferences with the Nexus. Engineering Below the meeting room is the engineering room, housing the starship's drive core. Armory Also below the meeting room is the Pathfinder team's armory, where weapons are stored while off-mission. Med Bay Another facility below the meeting room, the med bay has beds armed with a variety of medical equipment to diagnose and treat potential injuries. This is also the location where a Respec Station can be found. The Respec Station allows skills (skill points) to be reset for Ryder and squadmates. Cargo Bay The cargo bay houses the Nomad scout rover. It opens up the underbelly of the Tempest to deploy the vehicle or the ground team itself on a ramp. Crew Quarters The crew are housed in wall-set two-man bunks in an area with ample space and greenery. The Crew Info Board is found here. Galley The galley functions as the ship's kitchen and dining facility. An L-shaped seater with a table opposite the cooking area plus a couple of swivel chairs forms the room's structural arrangement. Pathfinder's Cabin The Pathfinder's cabin is generally off-limits to the crew unless invited inside. It is the exclusive abode of the ship's commander. Amenities present include a sitting room, a music system, an email terminal, a wardrobe, display shelves for model ships and a window to (or a projection of) space taking up an entire side, and far larger living quarters compared to the crew's. Bridge This is where the ship's pilot steers the ship and where the Pathfinder operates the navigational system, synced specifically to them. The foremost section of the ship, the bridge also has a wide viewing area displaying the universe ahead. Additionally the galaxy map and email terminal can be accessed from this location. Other rooms * Escape pod room. Normally used for the purpose its name suggests, after Peebee joins the crew she adopts it as her own makeshift quarters. * Workshops and storage rooms. Several of these dot the ship, with two located near engineering adopted as quarters by Vetra and Liam. Technology Owing to both the Citadel Council's restrictions on civilian vessels bearing military-grade weaponry, and the Initiative's own emphasis on peaceful exploration, the Tempest completely lacks any external armaments such as torpedo launchers or mass accelerator cannons. Indeed, any weaponry powerful enough to be worth installing on the ship in the first place would likely be more than its hull to manage, with the recoil effect shattering the ship's expansive windows a notable concern. Instead, heavy armour and a main gun were traded in the design phase for a vessel that is small, stealthy and fast, capable of both interstellar exploration and subtle infiltration in equal measure. With a IES stealth system derived from the technology first employed by the SSV Normandy, it can remain hidden from most forms of detection, while its superior speed and maneuverability make it easily able to evade any pursuing vessels should its presence be discovered. It is capable of covering 13 lightyears per day in FTL. The Tempest's size allows it to land on planets with little trouble, much like the SSV Normandy and unlike the larger Normandy SR-2. Four main thrusters provide its propulsion and it has four additional downward thrusters to stabilize its descent: two below the canard and two below the main wings. It is equipped with an array of scanners for determining groundside conditions before landing, along with a dedicated probe bay to help it pinpoint anomalies both in space and on the ground. The Tempest is the main starship used to land on planets to deploy Pathfinder Ryder and the squad. Landing locations are marked with . Crew *Pathfinder Ryder - Current Pathfinder/Squad Leader *Cora Harper - Squad Member/Second in command *Kallo Jath - Pilot *Dr. Lexi T'Perro - Medical Officer *Dr. Suvi Anwar - Science Officer *Gil Brodie - Chief Engineer *Nakmor Drack - Squad Member *Vetra Nyx - Squad Member/Logistics *Pelessaria B'Sayle (Peebee) - Squad Member *Liam Kosta - Squad Member *Jaal Ama Darav - Squad Member Missions The following Priority Ops missions take place or are acquired on the Tempest: *A Better Beginning *A Trail of Hope *Elaaden: A New World *Epilogue: Home and Away *First Strike *H-047c: A New World *Helping Havarl's Scientists (Priority Ops - Ryder partially completes Meet the Resistance mission arc) *Hunting the Archon *Meet the Resistance (Priority Ops - Ryder completes this mission before Helping Havarl's Scientists) *The Journey to Meridian *The World is Waiting The following Allies and Relationships missions take place or are acquired on the Tempest: *Cora Harper: A Foundation *Cora Harper: Asari Ark *Dissension in the Ranks *Gil Brodie: A Game of Poker *Jaal Ama Darav: Flesh and Blood *Jaal Ama Darav: Friend or Foe? *Liam Kosta: All In *Liam Kosta: Armor Diplomacy *Liam Kosta: Community *Liam Kosta: Day out on Aya *Liam Kosta: Something for the Neighbors *Nakmor Drack: Krogan Betrayal *Night on the Town *Peebee: A Mysterious Remnant Signal *Peebee: Reclaiming Poc *Peebee: Remnant Scanner *Peebee: Secret Project *Peebee: Spirits *The Little Things That Matter *Truth and Trespass *Turian Ark: Lost But Not Forgotten *Vetra Nyx: Means and Ends The following Heleus Assignments missions take place or are acquired on the Tempest: *Doesn't Add Up *Helping Havarl's Scientists (Heleus Assignment - Ryder first completes Meet the Resistance mission arc) *Life on the Frontier *Meet the Resistance (Heleus Assignment - Ryder completes this mission after Helping Havarl's Scientists) *Monkeys in Space (Only exists in Deluxe or Super Deluxe Editions) *Movie Night: Better Snacks *Movie Night: Getting Started *Movie Night: Raise a Glass *Movie Night: Snacks *Movie Night: The Final Piece *Movie Night: The Right Setup *Safe Journeys *Settling Kadara *The Visitor The following Additional Tasks take place or are acquired on the Tempest: *Task: Missing Scientists *Task: Path of a Hero *Task: Waking up to the Future Datapads Found in the med bay on Lexi's desk Trivia * In the crew quarters, there are two plants vs. zombies plush toys on one of the beds. A nod from the EA developers to one of their other titles * A small black and gold decal on either side of the aft hull identifies the ship as a "M90 SERIES CLASS A EXPLORATION VHCLE" with code 14K.BRCR 318 :O: * Peebee's "pet" Remnant Observer, Poc, is usually kept in her makeshift quarters in the escape pod room. * If playing the Deluxe or Super Deluxe editions, the Pyjak obtained during the edition-exclusive side-mission Monkeys in Space can be found in random locations around the ship. * In an apparent nod to previous Mass Effect titles, a red and white decal on both sides of the aft hull provides the following information: References *Andromeda Initiative Briefing 3: Tempest and Nomad de:Tempest fr:Tempête ru:Буря zh:暴風雪號 pl:Tempest Category:Mass Effect: Andromeda Category:Starships *,